Mortals Meet
by Breaking Star
Summary: This is a over used plot but I just really like reading these so I'm making my own. This is a series of one shots where mortals meet our favorite and not so favorite Percy Jackson characters.
1. Russell Lastname

**A/N: this has been done before but I really like these so here ya go. This chapter is Caleo.**

Hello my name. Russell Lastname ( pronounced las-nam-eh). I am a sophomore at East Woos High. I am the star player on the schools basketball team. I guess you could say I'm a player. I don't see it. All the girls love me though*. Who wouldn't? With my silky balxk hair and dark blue eyes girls describe as mysterious.

Today I was hanging out with my teammates at everyone's favorite restaurant when I saw her. She had golden brown hair and almond shaped eyes with lightly tanned skin on top of that. She was sitting in front of a pile of text books. I put on my handsomest smirk and swaggerer over. She didn't even look when I can close. I'm signed loudly to get her attention. Her head snapped up and she glared at me.

"Hello beautiful. What are you doing here all alone?"

She was about to respond when her phone chimed. The phone was very different. It looked to be made of bronze and had a flaming hammer engraved on the back where the apple sigh should go. There were also words engraved as well. They were both pretty small. At the top it said 'Cabin 9' and on the bottom it said, 'Commander Valdez'. The phone also seemed to have a golden glow around in. She spoke a different language as she held I to her ear. When she took it away she had a giddy smile on her face but then she noticed I was still standing there. She coughed and straightened her lips in to a firm line.

"Well, I have to go. It was nice to meet you?" She said confused.

She began to hurrily shove books in her bag. Before they were all put up I noticed a piece of paper hanging out. It had a name on it. Calypso. She spun and ran out the building leaving me engulfed in the smell of cinnamon.

 **Le line break says hey**

The next day I noticed Calypso was in my Greek Mythology class. Why we have that dumb class don't ask me. Seems like a waste of time if you ask me.** Anyway she seemed to be tensing and grimacing in embarrassment while we were discussing that weird seducer witch on that weird island. I guess Calypso's parents had a thing for mythology because I think her name is the same as the island witch.

My genius plan was to make my move on her when school was over this afternoon. Everyday after school she walks home. This time I'll walk with her.

Calypso was sitting on the front steps when I came out of the death trap they call school. She was fiddling with her phone and nervously tapping her foot. It was adorable.

"I didn't catch you name yesterday,"

She ignored me and kept staring down the road at who knows what. I awkwardly stood there. Awkward dose not flow with me. I was about to repeat my sentence when she sighed. I looked back down at her.

"Good because I didn't throw it," she snarkly responded.

Nice. I do love a girl with sass. She doesn't seem to like my swagger or my flirting attempts. I'll see how she likes a kind and sweet boy now.

"Who are you waiting for?"

She sighed again but more heavily this time. Calypso looked up at the sky and mumbled something under her breath. She sharply turned to me and glared full on.

"My friends from a camp I go to and hopefully that idiot if he has returned and isn't dead," She mumbled the part after and hoping I wouldn't hear. But I did cause I'm amazing like that. She then turned back to the road.

I was confused. Why were people from camp picking her up? Doesn't she have ,I don't know, a mom? And who was this guy that could possibly be dead?

"I could drop you off if-,"

"No I am perfectly fine," she interrupted tightly.

I was about to comment when I heard an engine. Four sleek sports cars pulled up. One was sea green with wave designs on the sides. The next one was electric yellow with dark grey paint at the top to resemble clouds. The third one was pier black with dark grey designs of skeletons. The last one was made to resemble coal at the bottom and the rest of the car was made to look like it was on fire. Calypso brightened when she saw the last car. Why the car was so great I don't know nor do I care. But they were really nice and they had butterfly doors to top it off.

Driving the first car was a boy with windswept, raven black hair, tanned skin and eyes the same color as the car. From the passenger side came a girl with wavy, golden blond hair, lightly tanned skin and calculating grey eyes. Both of which Calypso hugged.

Out the next car came the driver, a tall boy with blond hair, tanned skin and electric blue eyes that probably could scare the crap out of you if he wanted. Behind him came a Cherokee girl. She was hot without even trying. She had choppy brown hair, tanned skin and kaleidescope eyes. Calypso embraced the girl tighter that the rest.

Out the third car came the drive a girl who was as beautiful as the rest. She looked just like the Cherokee girl with her ever changing eyes, tanned skin (except her's was a shade lighter), and dark brown hair. The new girls hair was longer and golden blond at the tips. Behind her came a younger looking boy but he still held the girl's hand, just like the previous couples. How he earned a babe like her I will never understand. He had pale skin, long black hair, and pure black eyes. He also had this big emo vibe that made me look form him and the girl he was holding hands with, who though wasn't bouncing around, still seemed to bring other people to smile. Calypso hugged the girl a tightly as her look alike then gave emo dude a short hug

Out the final car came a boy than seemed to have chugged a dozen coffees. He had that smile that made you check your pockets. He had pointed ears, curly black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

All of the kids were in orange t-shirts and jeans.

"Leo!" Calypso called.

The dude's smile got bigger as he spread his arms open. Calypso rand over and kept into his arms. They are just close friends I tried to reason. Nah. A second later Calypso pulled back a bit before kissing him full on the lips.

I don't understand it her I am the most loved boy in the school but she goes over to this scrawny Latino elf and acts as if he has just saved her life***.

They pulled back after emo dude cleared his trough. Resulting in him getting punched by his girlfriend. The two look alikes were smiling giddily through this whole exchange.

"I see you've missed me, Sunshine," The elf's smile was even bigger, if possible.

Calypso just clung to him as if his life depended on it. He stood smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair.

I retreated into the shadows and scowled.

"Come on guys we have places to be, monsters to kill," emo dude interrupted again. Everyone turned to him with disbelief on their faces.

"What? If you have forgotten, our quest is time sensitive," he responsed.

The look alike holding his hand scoffed.

"Fine Di Angelo, let's go,"

The got back into the cars and drove away.

 **A/N: that was hard to write. That boy hates everything Greek. I am open to any OCS. Just include basic information plus who the meet and the relationship between them. Example Russell Lastname black hair light skin blue eyes jock meets Calypso crushing on.**

 ***I'm Carlos, what up Lizza**

 ****personally I would love to have a Greek Mythology class at school**

 ***** he doesn't know how right he is**

 **This story was inspired by First Flight Home by Jake Miller. Basically Leo is on a quest. Recently he Iris messaged and before the call ended he was in trouble. Calypso, in the meantime, was in a normal high school to get acquainted with the new worlds. She has been panicking about him being alive for the longest. The call was one of the characters telling her the person Leo was questing with called and said he was coming home. But they didn't specifically say Leo was coming cause they wanted to surprise her. Now they are going on another quest.**

 **Updates change. On my other story, which I types Sunday but published Tuesday, says updates on Wednesday. They will be o Fridays from now on unless I change of again.**


	2. Ryan Smith

**I will answer reviews now**

 **megSUPERFAN: Nico's girl friend is my oc. She is basically me except her eyes, blond tips, and I have lighter skin. Her name is Skylar. She is Piper's twin. I have her in my band au story and she is in the story I am working on**

 **I believe in nargles too** **: I know Nico's gay. If you are a fan of him and Will I deeply apologize for this chapter. I will write a Solangelo once I get an idea for it.**

 **Elelelssu** **: I** **agree it is a pretty awful restaurant. I don't know the name of it that's why I kept it generic and but a restaurant. Just think of a restaurant you hate. There we go.**

 **This chapter will include Skylar and Nico because of the first review and because I have na idea for them. I am sorry to Solangelo (spelling anyone?) fans. I have no hate for gay people. I honesty think they are a cute couple.**

My name is Ryan Smith. I go my middle name Morgan though. I am a cheerleader at West Wood High. I have brownish red hair, caramel skin and dark brown eyes. I'm not a stereotypical cheerleader though. I am pretty nice to be around. I also have a pretty big crush on my friend Nico. Everyone in our group knows it.

I was heading to my next class when something caught my eye. It was a poster for the school formal. I smiled hopefully he will take me. I sighed happily and skipped the rest of the way. While not paying attention, I ran into Skylar McLean. She has tan skin, eyes that constantly change colors, mid back length brown hair with blond tips. She is a very good basketball and soccer player. Most guys enjoy hanging out with her because she likes playing sports, she doesn't complain when the guys hit her (she just gets them back) or any thing similar and she has been deemed one of the five most beautiful girls at the school. Today she was in dark blue denim shorts that were folded up last the ends, a bright orange t-shirt, and black converse. She fell to the floor when we collided.

"Woah, sorry," she said getting up.

"It's fine," I said slightly annoyed.

"See ya," she called as she ran down the hall.

 **Line**

I sat with my group. Nico was across from me on some weird phone. It was bronze and had writing on it that I couldn't make out because of our distance and his hand. I did see a flamming hammer where the apple is suppose to be. Suddenly his face broke off into a grin you rarely see on Nico.

"What tickled your feather," Justinian* asked.

"Nothing much. My friends are just picking me up," he said as if it didn't matter but from his smile it did.

"Oh, I feel loved," Silica** mocked.

Nico swatted at her playfully and returned to his phone.

"Who are they," Justinian asked.

"What?" Silica and I asked in unison.

Nico rolled his eyes and showed us a picture of a group of kids in shirts like Skylar's. They were standing on a battlefield but they looked like they couldn't be happier. Not to mention their clothes had rips and blood was splattered all over them. Nico was there, trying and failing to look like he was annoyed with the black haired boy resting his arm on his shoulder. Now that I kept looking they were surrounded by buildings that must have been near the Empire State Building. No one was near though.

"A few of these are the friends that are picking me up. We go to a summer camp that puts on plays at the end of each summer. This play was battle themed. We didn't bother getting costumes for it and just wore our camp shirts," he said with a more serious and Nico like expression on his face.

"Who all is going to the formal?" Richmond asked sitting down next to me.

"Where have you been?" Silica questioned.

"Not important. So whose going?"

There were four yes's that went around the table.

"Depends," Nico shrugged.

"On what?" I asked.

"If my date accepts," he said before getting up and leaving the cafeteria. He bumped into Skylar on the way out.

"Oh my goodness," Silica squealed.

"What?" I asked panicked.

"Dude he practically said he wasn't going to the dance if you didn't accept," Richmond said with a mouthful of food.

"He never said that. Besides how do we know he likes me?" I pointed out.

"I just have a gut feeling," he responded, then burped.

We chuckled in response maybe, just maybe Nico actually likes me.

 **Line 2**

We were waiting outside with Nico. After a lot of pleading and beggi he said we were allowed to meet his friends.

I was getting tired of waiting when a strawberry delivery van pulled up. Very recklessly might I add. I was surprised the driver was allowed on the road. Out of the van came several kids. First was a boy with windswept, raven black hair, tanned skin and amazing sea green eyes. Next came a girl with wavy, golden blond hair, lightly tanned skin and calculating grey eyes. Out next came a tall boy with blond hair, tanned skin and electric blue eyes that probably could scare the crap out of you if he wanted. Behind him came a Cherokee girl I feel like I've seen before. She was beautiful without even trying. She had choppy brown hair, tanned skin and kaleidescope eyes. Next came a boy than seemed to have chugged a dozen coffees. He had that smile that made you check your pockets. He had pointed ears, curly black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He was the driver. Then a girl with golden brown hair, lightly tanned skin and dark almond shaped eyes came out. Behind her was a girl with cinnamon brown hair, dark skin, and amazing eyes that resemble molten gold. After her was a tall Asian boy with black hair and brown eyes***. They all wore bright orange t-shirts except for the last two who had purple t-shirts.

The door to the school opened and there stood Skylar. She was smiling as if she won the lottery. She ran down the stairs and embraced the Cherokee girl. Now I know why skenwaa so familiar. She must be Skylar's twin.

"I am so glad for winter break. I have had to go to school. Why Chiron suggested this I don't know,"

"Stop complaining Sky. Come on Neeks," the driver said.

"I'm driving," Skylar said before running to the van.

Nico looked at him sharply, "Neeks? Seriously Valdez".

"Who are these people, " Silica asked.

"Oh yeah. Um from the order they got out we have Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Hazel and Frank. Bye guys," then he disappeared into the van.

When the van pulled off it was really only a bit better that when Leo ,I guess, was driving. I looked after him in confusion and my friends mirrored that look.

 **Line 3**

I was getting very tired of Nico. Every time I bring up the dance ha makes an excuse and leaves. The formal is in two days. I already have a dress. It's hot pink floor length with a white sash around the waist. It only has one strap and that strap has a white flower at the part near the actual dress. I paired the dress with hot pink 3 inch heels and some make up.

Today I was going to take matters into my own hands. I strutted over to where Nico was talking to Justinian. Just as I was two feet from him, Skylar McLean stopped in front of him. She said something in another language. Her cheeks were covered in a light pink blush that seemed natural. Nico gapped in surprise before nodding. Skylar smiled, said something in the other language, punched him in the arm, then left.

"What was that?" I asked stepping forward.

Nico awkwardly looked around. "Nothing. Skylar was telling me our friends were coming to the formal. I have to go. You know class and stuff,"

I sighed as he dashed off.

"Sorry Nico is so clueless, Morg," Justinian said before walking with me to a class we shared with Nico.

He was at the back of the class. Far away from where we usually sit. He was also surrounded by the kids he never would have sat with before today.

The rest of the day anytime Justinian or I came near he would make an excuse then leave. I have tried to talk to him multiple times but he has managed to come up with over ten reasons to leave.

I tried texting him that night.

 **Hey Nico**

 _Hi_

 **So do you have a date to the dance?**

(Nico has seen message. Nico has left the chat)

I growled and sat on my bed with a huff. I'll show him after tomorrow is the dance. I will blow his mind when I walk in.

 **Line 4**

I was entering the formal. Sure I got many stares but none from my best friend and crush. Just as I found a table and grabbed some punch, the doors swung open.

There in all her glory stood Skylar McLean. She was in a dress. I can't believe it (link to dress in my profile. Too lazy to describe it). Following her were all the girls from the van along with the boys then Nico.

He walked next to Skylar. Nico held a hand out to her and gestured to the dance floor. A slow sonh was playing and all of the kids from the van found a spot before swaying to the music. After the song was over Nico dragged Skylar off the floor. When he spotted Silica, Richmond and I, he nudged Skylar. She turned to us and walked our way. Catcalls followed her but she ignored them and squeezed Nico's hand.

"Well hello," Skylar announced.

"Hi, who are you?" Silica said slightly hostile for my sake.

Skylar didn't react, "Skylar McLean, Nico di Angelo's girlfriend".

My heart plummeted. Nico seemed happy enough. Skylar leaned forward and kissed Nico directly on the lips. There were catcalls and sad sighs all around us.

" McLean, di Angelo, cut the PDA," their friend who managed to make a tool belt look good with a suit.

"Like you and Calypso are any better, Valde," Skylar retorted, slightly red.

The boy, Valdez, turned red along with the girl standing beside him. There was some exchange over there and the raven haired boy and his girlfriend turned red.

"We should go. Chiron expects us back in time for the camp fire," Skylar said and began to yank on Nico's arm. She probably thought she was going something but in reality she looked like a spoiled toddler. Finally Nico complied.

Nico didn't come back to school the next day or the next. Neither did Skylar. I did see them running in central park. Nico was holding a black sword and was behind him holding a shorter bronze sword with a black hilt. She kept looking behind them. I noticed they were being chased by large hawks and big dogs. Skylar tripped. Nico turned and swiped a hand out. The ground cracked and skeletons began to crawl out of the ground. Nico pulled Skylar up but she stumbled when she put pressure on her leg. Nico crouched in front of her and she climbed on his back. He ran to the shadows and they disappeared. I never saw them again.

 **A/N: Again I'm taking requests and OCS. Requirements in the previous chapter. See you next week**

 **By the way**

 ***autocorrect gave me this name**

 ****and this one**

 *****I don't know Frank's hair or eye color, too lazy to look it up.**


	3. Alexandra

**Sorry for the delay. I got all electronic devices taken because I don't sleep. But I am here now and I am updating. This one will included... Everyone. I'm sorry but I rushed this out because I knew you guys were waiting and I couldn't come up with a good one. Don't kill me.**

I was working in Circle K. This is the glamorous life of me. I need the money though. So this is the best I could do so deal with it. Anyway I was casually leaning against the register waiting for someone to come in. Anyone please I'm lonely. Um anyway. This day was weird because when I came back from using the bathroom a group of teens seemed to be arguing out in front of the store. I have seen this before. If no one steps in a big fight will break out and police will be called. Then I will get blamed for police being here. You see my boss isn't a saint. He could be taken to jail if a police looks through some of his personal things. So yeah...

I headed out to confront them but they started laughing. Not laughing at another person but all together as a group.

OK. What the heck just happened? This is not what I'm used to. Not only that but they went towards the entrance. I scrambled back to my position as the bell over the door chimed. The group of kids walked in.

A lot of them went to the food or drinks. A few lined up for the one bathroom we have. Two went over to the auto parts. Eventually everyone was standing in front of me with all of their goods on the counter.

Just as I was ringing stuff up there was a loud crash as something burst through the window. I gasped and stepped back. The teens just turned around and pulled out pipes, bats, and pencils from out of nowhere. The thing that crashed through was seven large dogs, two ladies with bats, a large snake, and two large men.

"Just keep ringing up our shit, mortal!" A girl yelled.

She ran forward along with most of the teens. Three girls stayed behind though. One had golden brown hair and almond shaped eyes. The other two looked like twins. Both with tan skin, dark brown hair and eyes that were constantly changing.

"Sorry about our friend. She can be a bit..." The first girl trailed off.

"Idiotic, rude, thick skulled, obnoxious-," one of the twins picked up.

"Don't be like that," the other twin cut her off.

"You know it's true," twin one mumbled.

"Ladies, we could use your help," one of the boys, he has curly hair, said.

'Shut up, Valdez. I'm coming, " the almond eyed girl said.

'Shut doesn't go up," he cheekily responded.

"Let's go," twin two said quickly.

After some time the teens came back over. I finished bagging everything up and was waiting for someone to pay. A girl with golden blond hair and grey eyes swiped a card.

"Sorry about the mess. I'll send some friends over to fix it," she said with a weak smile.

"Oh it's fine. I don't want to burden anyone," I quickly said.

"It fine. They will enjoy fixing up the place for free,"

"I can see it now. Monster free barrier like at camp. Lasers in the walls..." The curly haired boy mumbled.

The girl with the card handed out bags and everyone headed for the door.

"Is everyone good or will Uncle Leo have to make another pitstop shortly?"

"The stop was for you idiot," the almond eyed girl rolled her eyes.

The thing is when I came in the next day, the wall was fixed. Completely. There were no workers there just a fixed wall. How they did it that fast I will never know.

On the counter their was a letter.

 _"Dear Alexandra,_

 _I told you my friends could fix it. You don't have to worry about the cost. Like I said it was free. Don't worry my curly haired friend didn't add lasers in the walls like he wanted. Well I' have to go._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The girl who paid._

I noticed she didn't mention the thing he also said about monsters.

For some reason, the teens (sometimes all and sometimes one) come back at least once a month. I never learned their names though. They said that was irrelevant. One also mumbled names have power causing several to shudder.

Then one day they just vanished. I got another note saying the longer the visited me the more I was at risk.

 **Ta-da! I tried not to make it stereotypical so yeah. Can you guess the characters that were mentioned as well as the monsters? If I can I will update one of my stories next week. Good day/night my dears.**


End file.
